Les Malefoys feront toujours de ravages
by DrayMalefoy
Summary: [SUITE DE Quand elle se mêle de tout]Les années ont passés depuis la fin de Poudlard 17 ans, certains couples se sont formés et d'autres séparés...mais les Malefoys sont toujours les mêmes, ils se mêlent de tout....[FIC TERMINE]
1. Réunion avant la nouvelle rentrée

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages (sauf Lisa et les enfants) et l'univers Hp appartiennent à J.K Rowling malheureusement! L'histoire est à moi )

* * *

Les années ont passés depuis la fin de Poudlard, 17 ans en tout et nos héros préférés n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que faire des enfants qui leur ressemblent, niveau caractère, comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
Drago et Harry vivent paisiblement avec leurs 4enfants ; Joy, 16ans qui va entrer en sixième année à Poudlard, Ethan, 15 ans qui va rentrer en cinquième année, Ines, 12ans, qui va entrer en deuxième année et Killian, 6ans qui est encore trop jeune pour rentrer à Poudlard. Harry est attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch la plus connue d'Angleterre et Drago travaille au Ministère de la magie. (Ils ne sont pas mariés)  
Lisa vit avec Blaise, eux non plus ne sont pas mariés mais ils ont un fils de 15 ans, Yanis, qui va lui aussi rentrer en cinquième année à Poudlard comme Ethan Malefoy-Potter, son cousin. Blaise travaille au Ministère de la magie, Drago est son collègue, Lisa tient un café/restaurant sur le chemin de traverse avec Hermione.  
Ron et Hermione sont mariés, ont deux enfants: Sean, 12 ans, qui va rentrer en deuxième année tout comme Ines Malefoy-Potter et Marie, 9 ans ne rentrera à Poudlard que dans deux ans. Ron est Auror et Hermione est associée à Lisa pour le café/restaurant, qu'elles tiennent toutes les deux sur le chemin de traverse.

* * *

**Chapître 1 : Réunion avant la nouvelle rentrée**

Comme chaque année depuis que les enfants étaient nés, les trois familles Malefoy-Potter, Malefoy-Zabini, Weasley) se réunissaient dans le Manoir de Drago et Harry pour pouvoir discuter, bien manger et surtout s'amuser...

Il faisait un temps merveilleux, chez les Malefoy-Zabini, Yanis n'était pas décidé à se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard chez son oncle.

- _Yanis! Ca te dérangerait de te dépêcher _dit Lisa à travers la porte de la salle de bain

- _Oui Man' _répondit le jeune homme.

-_ Ton fils va me rendre fou! _dit Blaise

- _Mon fils ? tu es gonflé, je ne l'ai pas faite toute seule!_ répondit Lisa un peu énervée

- _Voilà j'ai fini _dit Yanis en sortant de la salle de bain, il était bien coiffé, bien habillé, en quelques mots la classe d'un Malefoy.

Tous les trois se dépêchèrent pour ne pas arriver en retard au Manoir, mais malgrès leur effort, ils arrivèrent les derniers. Ils ne sonnèrent pas et firent le tour par le jardin où tout le monde était déjà installé sous les grands parasols.

- Ah bah vous voilà! dit Drago en voyant arriver sa soeur, son beau frère et son neveu

- _Oui désolée, mais Yanis était un peu long dans la salle de bain! _répondit Lisa en faisant la bise à son frère

- _Ah les enfants _dit Hermione

-_ Je ne te le fais pas dire... et ça va je n'en ai qu'un! _dit Lisa

- _Sinon Harry prêt pour cette nouvelle saison ? _dit Blaise

- _Oui, je crois que nous sommes au point mais il faut se méfier de certaines équipes _répondit Harry _et j'espère que nous gagnerons pour la troisième année consécutive le championnat_

Pendant que les enfants (pour les plus petits) jouaient, les plus grands parlaient ainsi que leurs parents. L'heure du diner arriva...

Les elfes servirent tous le monde et disparurent dans un "plop"

- _Harry ? toi et Drago comptez vous arrêter pour ce qui est des enfants _dit Hermione en rigolant

- _Pourquoi pas encore un ? _dit Drago en regardant Harry avec un sourire.

- _C'est facile pour toi, ce n'est pas toi qui les porte! _répondit Harry._ Et toi Mione ?_

Mais Ron répondit à la place de sa femme

- _Moi, deux ça me suffit largement, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une grande famille...!_

- _Et toi, Lisa ? _demanda Hermione

- _Moi, j'aimerai bien un autre bébé mais MONSIEUR Zabini ne veut pas! _dit-elle en regardant son compagnon.

- _Ah! Les femmes _dit Blaise,_ si je ne veux pas d'autres enfants c'est pour ne pas devoir me lever en pleine nuit en hiver pendant ta grossesse pour aller t'acheter des fraises _reprit-il en regardant Drago et Harry.

Tous le monde se mit à rire, même si au fond Lisa voulait réellement un autre enfant...

Alors que le repas était fini, Drag, Blaise et Ron étaient au milieu du jardin en train de discutaient, tandis que Lisa, Hermione et Harry étaient toujours assis à la table et discutaient eux aussi. Killian passa tout près de la table, Lisa l'attrapa et le mit sur ses genoux.

- _Ca va mon petit chéri ? _demanda-t-elle

- _Oui et toi ? _dit le petit garçon

- _Oui, oui _répondit-elle,_ tu n'es pas trop triste que tes frères et soeurs s'en aillent dans quelques jours ?_

-_ Non au contraire _répondit-il avec un sourire

Elle lui fit un bisou et le laissa partir jouer avec ses cousins et cousines.

- _Lisa, il faudrait que tu parles avec Blaise _dit Hermione, _si tu veux vraiment ce bébé _

- Oui je sais Mione, mais je vais avoir 35 ans...

- Et alors ? aucun rapport, tu es encore jeune

Quand Drago, Ron et Blaise revinrent, les deux femmes avaient cessé toutes conversations au sujet des enfants.

Blaise s'approcha de Lisa.

- _De quoi vous parliez ? _demanda Blaise

- Oh rien! juste du restaurant répondit la jeune femme

- D'accord acquiesa Blaise

Il fit un bisou à sa femme et retourna à sa place.

Derrière eux, un "**SALUT LA COMPAGNIE**" se fit entendre, tout le monde se retourna et fut étonné de constater que c'était...Lucius Malefoy

Cette homme que Lisa avait tant redouté autrefois, avait complétement changé depuis sa détention à Askaban.

Il avait souvent le sourire aux lèvres, aimait beaucoup ses petits enfants et n'avait plus d'idées débiles aux sujets des sangs purs, qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares depuis la chute du Mage Noir.

Ines courra vers son grand-père...

- _Papy, Papy..._dit Ines

- _Comment tu vas ma chérie ? _dit Lucius en prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras

- _Bien et toi ?_

- _Bien aussi _répondit Lucius, _vous allez bien les jeunes ? _demanda-t-il à ses autres petits enfants

-_ Bien _repondirent ses autres petits enfants

Lucius mangea et discuta avec ses enfants, Lisa et Drago, et avec leurs amis et compagnons...

* * *

Reviews Please 


	2. Discussions entre adultes

**Réponses aux reviews**

**JessyMP:** Oui c'est un petit changement radical lol, oui de vrais lapins mais quatres enfants je trouvais que ça leur allait bien )  
La suite arrive rapidement...

**Lilu malfoy-potter:** Biz à toi aussi lol

**LolaMalefoy:** Lucius gacher la soirée ? non ce n'est plus son style lol, non ce n'est pas un OS. Merci, a plus

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Discussions entre adultes

Il était aux alentours de minuit, pour cette nuit tout le monde dormirait au Manoir des Malefoy-Potter, les septs enfants dirent "bonne nuit" à leurs parents, oncles, tantes et grand-père et allèrent se coucher.

- _Si je suis venu ce soir _commenca Lucius, _c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle, une bonne nouvelle._

Les trois couples le regardaient sans comprendre, même si Lucius avait changé, une bonne nouvelle de sa part ? ... personne n'y croyait.

-_ Drago, Lisa vous savez si votre mère m'a laissé tomber, il y a quelques années, c'est parce qu'elle était malheureuse de me voir en prison mais passons, je vais me remarier _ajouta-t-il

La machoire des six autres adultes allaient se fracasser par terre...

- _Avec qui ? _demanda Lisa très curieuse

-_ Avec une femme très belle, une...une _bloqua-t-il face à la réaction de ses deux enfants, _une moldue _

- _Vous êtes sur que ça va, père ? _dit Drago surprit d'entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche de son père

Il ne manquait plus que Lucius annonce qu'il voulait un autre enfant... Lisa et Drago feraient à coup sur un arrêt cardiaque.

- _Remettez-vous en, ce n'est pas si dramatique _dit Lucius avec un sourire aux lèvres

-_ Ca dépend pour qui! _dit Blaise dans l'oreille de sa femme

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Lucius se leva

-_ Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais me coucher_

Il monta le large escalier et alla dormir dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du manoir.

- _Ah c'est dingue! _dit Blaise en rigolant, _Lucius nous aura vraiment tout fait._

- _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire _ajouta Ron

-_ Moi, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui _dit Lisa_, je vais me coucher _

Elle partit précipitamment dans sa chambre.

- _Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? _demanda Blaise en regardant les autres, _ce n'est qu'un mariage... bon je vais la rejoindre, Bonne nuit._

-_ Bonne nuit _répondirent les deux derniers couples

Quand Blaise arriva dans sa chambre, Lisa n'y était pas pourtant la lumière était allumée, il s'allongea sur le lit puis Lisa, après quelques minutes, sortit de la salle de bain en robe de nuit en soie rouge. Elle semit sur Blaise et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- _Ah non! chérie, j'ai pas envie _dit-il en la repoussant gentillement, _je suis fatigué_

Elle se leva furieuse

- _Quoi ?_ cria-t-elle, _c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est limite si tu me regardes! je ne te suffis plus, tu ne me désires plus!_

Pendant ce tmps là, dans le salon

-_ Il y a de l'engueulade dans l'air _dit Harry en rigolant

- _Je vais voir _dit Drago

Le blond monta les marches de l'escalier le plus vite possible, quand il arriva dans la chambre de sa soeur, qu'il la vit avec sa robe de nuit en satin rouge, il s'étonna de cette tenue et dit...

- _Euh...ça va ?_

- _Oui_ répondit Blaise

-_ Pas trop de bêtises _reprit le blond avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Drago revint dans le salon

- _Apparement tout va bien _dit-il aux autres.

Dans la chambre de Lisa et Blaise, la blonde était sur le point d epartir mais Blaise bloqua la porte.

-_ Tu ne comptais pas partir ? _demanda-t-il

- _Biensure que si _répondit Lisa irritée

Il attrapa Lisa pour l'embrasser

- _Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit ?_

- _Un peu _dit-elle gênée

Il l'embrassa, se diriga vers le lit et commença à deshabiller sa femme... Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit sanns se préoccuper des autres.

Le lendemain, dans la cuisine, seul Blaise était réveillé jusqu'à ce que Drago arrive...

- Eh vieux! comment tu vas ? demanda le blond, _pas trop fatigué ? _

- Ca va, ca va répondit son meilleur ami assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine

demanda le blond, répondit son meilleur ami assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine 

-_ En tout cas, merci pour hier soir, la maison a tout entendu, tu m'as même réveillé Killian _

- Oh pardon! dit Blaise gêné _mais le lit des autres ça donne des idées _réprit-il en rigolant

- _Rappelle-moi, la prochaine fois de ne plus t'inviter, toi et ma soeur, à dormir _dit-il avec un grand sourire

- _Bonjour les garçons _dit Hermione

- _Bonjour_ répondirent les deux garçons.

- _Tu as l'air fatigué _demanda Blaise sur un ton moqueur

- _La faute à qui ? _répliqua-t-elle

-_ C'est pas moi qui criait _répondit Blaise

- _Oh! Blaise, épargne-nous les détails s'il-te-plait _dit Drago en buvant son café

Ils s'assirent tous les trois à la table en attendant que les autres se lèvent.

Ils étaient tous autour de la table de cuisine, parents et enfants confondus quand Lucius relanca le sujet qui avait mouvementé la nuit de Blaise et Lisa

- _Qui a crié hier soir ? ou plutôt devrais-je dire, ce matin très tôt_

- _Ah! c'est pas moi! _dit Hermione comme pour prouver son innoncence

Lisa baissa la tête, rouge de honte

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais _dit Lucius en regardant sa fille et en rigolant, _Blaise tu comptesme faire un autre petit enfant ?_

-_ Euh...je ne sais pas _dit Blaise la bouche pleine

Le petit déjeuner se terminatrès vite, sans aucune remarque sur la nuit de nos deux tourteraux.

Après que tout le monde soit lavé et habillé, ils repartiraient chez eux.

- _Bon, Drago je t'appelle et au pire on se voit Lundi _dit Blaise en emmenant sa femme et son fils pour transplaner par la cheminée

-_ Ok! pas de problème _répondit le blond juste avant de les voir disparaître

Il s'affala sur le canapé en posant sa main sur la jambe d'Harry

- _Ouf! ça fait du bien de les voir partir, sans être mêchant _dit le blond en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du brun.

-_ Oui, quand je pense qu'ils ont osé _dit Harry en rigolant

- _Papa, Papa _dit Killian

-_ Quoi ? _répondirent Drago et Harry

- _C'est vrai que Tante Lisa va avoir un nouveau bébé _demanda l'enfant sans savoir de quoi il parlait

- _Non, enfin...je ne sais pas _répondit Harry,_ qui t'as dit ça ? _

- _Je peux pas le dire _répondit Killian

- _Dis le dans mon oreille _dit Drago complétement gaga de ses enfants

Le petit s'approcha, murmura quelque chose et partit en courant.

- _C'est Joy_ dit Drago

Harry se mit à rire

- _Colporter des rumeurs sur le dos des autres, c'est un trait de ton caractère ça, non ? _dit Harry en pouffant de rire

- _Espèce d'idiot _dit Drago en l'embrassant

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... Reviews please


	3. Les ennuis commencent

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lunita Jedusort P-M:** Merci :)

**JessyMP:** Killian c'est un peu l'enfant que tout le monde rêve d'avoir ou du moins toutes les mères rêvent d'avoir.  
Pour Lucius je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien pour lui mdr La suite arrive...

**Lilu malfoy-potter:** La suite arrive...

* * *

**Chapître 3 : Les ennuis commencent...**

Deux semaines plus tard, sur le quai 9 3/4 de la gare King Cross, les trois familles étaient de nouveaux réunies, tous se disaient "au revoir", deux des enfants ne partaient pas Killian Malefoy-Potter et Marie Weasley qui étaient trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard. Au loin, un homme aux cheveux blonds courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait en criant "Attendez! Attendez!", ce n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy qui voulait embrasser ses petits enfants.

Il fit la bise tour à tour à chacun de ses petits enfants qui partaient.

- _Ne fais pas cette tête Killian _dit Lucius en s'abaissant à la hauteur du petit _dans cinq ans se sera à ton tour de monter dans ce train _ajouta-t-il en lui frottant la tête.

Tous montèrent et sinstallèrent dans le train.

Le départ fut sifflé et tous partirent pour une nouvelle année.

Une peste arriva dans le wagon et embêta Ines Malefoy-Potter, sa grande soeur, Joy vit rouge.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _demanda Joy

- _Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? _répliqua la brunette

- _C'est ma soeur que tu embêtes!_ dit froidement Joy

-_ Ouh! ouh! et tu crois que j'ai peur! _répliqua l'autre, _ma mère travaille au ministère de la magie, fais attention _ajouta-t-elle

- _Mon père aussi travaille au Ministère et je ne m'en vante pas! _dit Joy

-_ Tu as du caractère! je m'appelle Emy, Emy Parkinson _dit la brune en tendant la main vers Joy

- _Parkinson...Parkinson, ça me dit quelque chose._

-_ Oui, Pansy Parkinson c'est ma mère _dit Emy fièrement

- _Ah oui! c'est la petite chieuse qui courait après mon père quand il était à Poudlard _répliqua Joy

- _Une Malefoy! J'aurais du m'en douter_ dit la jeune fille en tournant les talons, _on se reverra..._

Pendant ce temps là, toujours sur le quai de la gare...

Hermione était avec Lisa et les enfants, tandis que les garçons parlaient entre eux loin derrière.

- _Tu as remis ça ? _dit Drago son ami, Blaise

- _Bah oui! Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle voulait un autre enfant _répondit Blaise, _depuis la nuit chez toi, on fait ça tous les soirs._

-_ Ah c'est ça! Je trouvais que tu avais maigri _dit Drago en blaguant, _mais abstient toi quand même de me raconter tes performances sexuelles _reprit-il avec un sourire

- _Oué!_

- _Bah écoute vieux! Tu as jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour faire un bébé! _dit Harry

- _Pourquoi jusqu'aux vacances ? _demanda Blaise qui ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir

- _Yanis rentre pour les fêtes _dit Drago

-_ Ah oui! c'est vrai! _dit Blaise

- _Alors ça y est tu es décidé _dit Lucius en attrapant son beau-fils par le cou,_ je vais enfin avoir un nouveau petit fils_

- _Sans vous vexer _Lucius commença Blaise, _vous devenez complétement gateux à l'idée qu'un nouveau bébé débarque dans la famille _répondit Blaise amusé

Tous les garçons se mirent à rire, Hermione et Lisa qui s'étaient retournées, n'avaient pas compris et regardaient bizarrement les garçons.

Le voyage des enfants se passa sans encombre.

* * *

Désolée le chapitre est un peu court ... 

Reviews please :)


	4. Rencontre stupéfiante

En Gras se sont les pensées du ou des personnages

* * *

**Chapître 4 : Rencontres stupéfiantes...**

Alors que chacun rentrait chez soi après avoir mis les enfants dans le train, à Poudlard, la cérémonie des répartitions avait commencé, tous les Malefoys étaient à la table des Serpentards et parlaient entre eux tellement cette cérémonie était longue.

- _Eh Malefoy! _dit Emy _si ca ne t'interesse pas, ce n'est pas la peine de venir ici!_

-_ Déjà mon nom c'est Malefoy-Potter! Mêle toi de tes affaires Parkinson! _répondit Joy

- _Elle t'a dans le collimateur _dit Ethan à sa soeur

- _Oui, déjà dans le train elle me cherchait..._

Après la répartition, tous les élèves allèrent dans leur salle commune sauf Joy que Dumbledore avait interpelé

- _Miss Malefoy-Potter, j'ai vu votre léger accrochage avec Miss Parkinson, j'espère que voys y mettrez du votre_ dit Dumbledore

dit Dumbledore 

- _Biensure, comptez sur moi Professeur _répondit Joy impressionnée

- _Je ne voudrais pas avoir les problèmes que j'ai rencontré, il y a dix sept ans à cause de vos deux pères et de votre tante _ajouta Dubledore avec un sourire

Joy leva un sourcil interrogateur mais le vieil homme n'en dit pas plus et partit.

La jeune fille alla donc vers sa salle commune...

-_ Sean ? _dit Joy _que fais-tu ?_

- _Euh...j'attends ta soeur! _répondit le jeune garçon paniquée

- Ma soeur ? et pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Oui ta soeur! Ines! tu n'as qu'une soeur non ? dit Sean en s'énervant.

-_ Oh! Ca va! ne t'énerve pas! je suis sûre que tu en pinces pour elle _dit Joy avec un sourire moqueur en partant

Sur la route de sa salle commune, elle croisa des premières années qui s'étaient perdus, cela la fit sourire, elle aussi la première année, elle s'était perdue plus d'une fois et arrivait souvent en retard au cours de potion.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit une femme aux cheveux blonds, elle lui courra après et se mit devant elle...

- _Narci...Mamie, qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _demanda la jeune fille

- _Ah mon petit poussin, comment ça va ? _répondit Narcissa

- _Oh! ne m'appelles pas comme ça s'il-te-plaît! _dit Joy_, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Mamie!_

- _Je viens voir un ami! _

- Qui est-il ? demanda Joy, toujours aussi curieuse.

- _C'est...c'est Séverus Rogue_ répondit la Mamie embarassée

**Un ami, mais oui c'est cela même Mamie, dis plutôt que c'est ton nouveau chéri**

- _Joy, Joy..._dit Narcissa- _Oui ? _répondit la jeune fille

- _Ah quoi tu penses chérie ?_

- _Oh à rien! _

- Si tu vois Drago et Harry dit leur bonjour de ma part dit la femme blonde

- _Je ne les vois pas avant Noël!_ répondit Joy

-_ Oh! bah ce n'est pas grave_

Narcissa partit très très vite...

Joy arriva enfin à sa salle commune, à l'intérieur, il y avait cette peste de Parkinson et ses deux acolytes qui la suivaient.

- _Malefoy! Lequels de tes pères joue le rôle de la femme chez toi ? _dit Emy

Joy vit rouge, attrapa Emy par le cou et la cloua au mur

-_ Ne t'avise jamais de reparler des parents comme ça, c'est compris ? _dit Joy super énervée

La brunette ne répondait pas, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente

- _C'est compris ? _répéta Joy

- _Ou...oui_

Elle posa la jeune fille par terre et la laissa partir.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le manoir des Malefoy-Potter...

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Lucius

- Oui dit Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je voulais te demander si je pouvais passer demain, avec ma future épouse ? demanda Lucius

- Bah oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes

- Les Weasley peuvent aussi venir ? demanda Lucius comme un enfant

**Oui...Pourquoi les Weasley, ca les concernent aussi, complétement déganté ce beau père...**

**

* * *

**


	5. Alors c'est toi

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Zaika:** Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu adores... merci

* * *

**Chapître 5 : Alors c'est toi...**

Le lendemain arriva très vite, les enfants allèrent en cours de Métamorphose tandis que leurs parents recevaient Lucius et sa nouvelle femme...

Tout le monde était dans le salon alors qu'Harry ouvrit la porte et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la femme au côté de Lucius.

- _B...b...bonjour _dit Harry

-_ Bonjour _dit Lucius,_ gobes-tu les mouches, Harry ? _ajouta Lucius en rigolant

-_ Bonjour _dit la femme qui n'était autre que Charlotte Granger, la mère d'Hermione

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le salon, quand Hermione vit sa mère elle ne comprenait plus...

- _Maman ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _demanda Hermione

- _Je...je suis avec Lucius_ répondit la mère d'Hermione gênée

Hermione tomba dans le canapé à la renverse

- _C'est toi sa future femme ? _demanda Hermione

- _Oui 'Mione _

- _Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? _commença à s'enerver Hermione

-_ C'était compliqué, tu sais!_

- _Compliqué pourquoi ? parce que c'est Lucius Malefoy!_ dit Hermione

- _Si tu crois que je tahis ton père c'est faux,_ commença Charlotte _j'ai aimé ton père mais il est mort tué par les mangemorts, tu le sais! et j'ai rencontré Lucius _dit elle en prenant la main de Lucius

- _Sais-tu qui il était avant ? _dit Hermione qui voyait rouge

- _Oui je sais, il m'a tout raconté!_ répondit sa mère

Hermione se leva et dit

- _Je ne suis pas d'accord_

Elle partit vers la cuisine

- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, je suis désolé _dit Ron

-_ Je suis triste qu'elle réagisse comme ça _dit Charlotte

- _Ne vous inquiètez pas Charlotte, elle va s'en remettre _dit Drago

- _Qu'en penses tu Lisa ? _demanda Lucius à sa fille

- _C'est bien! du moment que vous êtes heureux c'est tout ce qui compte _

- C'est gentil dit Charlotte

- _Je vais voir Hermione _dit Lisa en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Dans la cuisine...

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe 'Mione ? _demanda Lisa

- _Je n'y crois pas! c'est tout! _

- _Tu penses qu'elle trahit ton père ?_

-_ Non! je ne m'imaginais pas qu'un jour elle se marierai avec Lucius, bien que je n'ai rien contre ton père _

- _Je comprends, tu viens ? on retourne dans le salon_

-_ Non je vais rester ici un peu merci _dit Hermione

Lisa revint dans le salon alors que tout le monde trinquait au futur mariage de Lucius et Charlotte.

A Poudlard, après le cours de Métamorphose...

-_ Ethan, Ethan..._dit Joy

-_ Quoi ? _répondit le jeune garçon

- _J'ai vu narc...Mamie, hier, elle allait voir Sévérus Rogue_

- _Ouh ouh! _dit Ethan

-_ Bah quoi ? _demanda Joy

- _Dis moi pas que tu n'y as pas pensé! _dit-il en rigolant

- _Si, j'avoue _répondit Joy en baissant la tête et en rigolant

Soudain Hedwige, le vieux hibou d'Harry arriva

- _Ah Hedwige! _dit Ethan

Il attrapa le hibou et lut

Mes chéri(e)s

Nous avons reçus la visite de Lucius et sa future femme qui n'est autre que Charlotte Granger, la mère d'Hermione.

J'espère que pour vous, tout vas bien

Bisous

Drago et Harry

Joy étouffa un cri...

- _Ca veut dire que les Weasley sont nos cousins maintenant _dit Ethan

- _Je crois que oui _répondit Joy encore sous le choc

- _Je savais que Papy avait changé mais au point d'épouser une moldue..._dit Ethan en souriant à sa soeur

Il retournèrent en cours sans mettre au courant leurs cousins, cousines et petite soeur.


	6. Certaines vérités

**Chapitre 6 : Certaines vérités...**

Avant le repas dans la Grande Salle, Joy et Ethan avaient réunis leur soeur, cousins et cousines dans la bibliothèque pour leur annoncer la nouvelle...

-_ Voilà si on vous a réuni ici_ commença Joy, _c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose...- Euh... vous savez tous que Lucius va se remarier! continua Ethan...avec Charlotte Granger reprit-il soudainement_

_- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?_ dit Sean Weasley, le fils de Ron et Hermione

_- Biensûre que si! nous avons reçu une lettre de notre père_ répondit Joy

Après cette annonce, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle pour le diner. Ils s'assirent chacun à leurs tables et commencèrent à manger.

Alors qu'un brouhaha incessant innondait la pièce, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudainement, pour laisser place à Lucius Malefoy. Il s'avanca en passant davant la table des Serpentards, il fit un clin d'oeil à ses petits enfants.

Il se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

_- Albus, excuse-moi de déranger ton repas_ commença le blond _mais je voulais ton autorisation pour laisser partir mes petits enfants et le petit Weasley pour mon mariage, samedi prochain s'il-te-plait_

Dumbledore le regarda étonné mais lui dit "oui"

_- Au faite,_ continua Lucius_ j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait encore des adeptes de "tu-sais-qui" parmi tes élèves_ dit-il à l'oreille du vieux professeur

_- J'en tiendrai compte _dit Albus avec un petit sourire_. Chers élèves, je vous présente Lucius Malefoy_ continua Dumbledore

Lucius salua les élèves avec grâce, comme à son habitude puis sortit très vite de la Grande Salle mais attendit ses petits enfants.

Quand Ethan sortit de la Grande Salle, son grand-père l'attrappa par le bras droit.

_- Eh! fit Ethan étonné, ah c'est toi!_

_- Oui_ répondit Lucius, _je voulais juste que tu prévienne ta soeur_

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_ demanda le jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas

_- Tu lui diras d'arrêter de tourner autour du petit Weasley_ répondit Lucius

_- Hein ? Joy tourne autour de Sean ?_ demanda Ethan à côté de la plaque

_- Espèce d'idiot_ dit Lucius en rigolant et tapant sur la tête du garçon_, pas Joy mais Ines !_

_- Ah ok!_ répondit Ethan tout penaud, _ne t'en fais pas pour ça_

_- Oh non je ne m'en fais pas ça !_ dit Lucius en souriant,_ mais imagine cinq minutes la tête de Drago en sachant que ta soeur de 12 ans sort avec un Weasley!_

Lucius s'éloigna en laissant son petit fils de 15 ans, en train d'imaginer son père dans une colère noire ça aurait été horrible pour tout le monde.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards...

_- Malefoy, je vais te faire payer..._commença la petite Parkinson

Emy tomba raide sur le sol

_- Petrificus totalus lança Joy, me faire payer quoi ? excuse moi je n'ai pas bien entendu_ continua la jeune fille en rigolant

_- Joy c'est très gentil_ dit une voix derrière elle

Elle se retourna

_- Ah! Papy comment vas-tu ?_ demanda Joy avec des yeux pétillants

_- Bien, bien_ dit le vieil homme en s'asseyant

_- Tu aurais pu nous dire pour ta nouvelle femme!_ dit séchement la blondinette

_- Oh! je suis désolé ma chérie_ dit tristement Lucius

_- Je ne l'appelerai pas Mamie!_ reprit-elle séchement

_- Mais je ne te le demande pas_ répondit Lucius_, je veux juste que tu sois gentille avec elle, c'est une femme très charmante tu verras._

_- Oui, c'est ça on verra_ ajouta Joy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Au même moment, chez les Malefoy-Zabini...

_- Il faut vraiment que je vois mon père_ dit Lisa

_- D'accord!_ répondit doucement Blaise

_- J'ai besoin de vacances reprit-elle, je t'aime mais il faut qu'on se détache l'un de l'autre _

_- Oui je comprends_ dit Blaise

Lisa prit ses affaires, embrassa profondément son amoureux et transplana aux limites de Poudlard.

Après le départ de sa femme, Blaise se mit à pleurer, il se sentait seul à présent. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de partir ?

De plus pour voir son père ?

De son côté, Lisa arriva dans Poudlard, elle croisa plusieurs élèves la regardant bizarrement avant de trouver sa nièce, Ines

_- Tatie Lisa ? _dit la brunette avec étonnement_, que fais-tu là ? _

_- Je...je viens voir Lucius, je sais qu'il est ici!_ répondit Lisa

_- Il a fait irruption au diner! Mais après ça, je ne l'ai plus vu désolée_ répondit la jeune fille

_- Oh! ce n'est pas grave ma puce_

Lisa s'éloigna à la recherche de son père, elle croisa son fils, Yanis, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa mère était à Poudlard, décidément elle ne le laisserai jamais tranquille. En quelques semaines, elle avait changé, elle prenait beaucoup plus soin d'elle, avait même teinté quelques méches de ses cheveux, mais elle avait surtout grossi.

_- Tu veux que je t'aide à porter ta valise 'Man ?_ demanda Yanis

_- Euh...oui si tu veux_ répondit sa mère

_- Pourquoi t'es ici ? tu t'es engueulée avec Papa ?_

_- J'ai juste besoin d'être seule quelques temps et je dois voir ton grand-père_ répondit Lisa gênée par la question de son fils.

_- Mademoiselle Malefoy_ cria une voix au loin

Lisa se retourna et vit Dumbledore, elle lui fit un sourire, elle aimait beaucoup le vieil homme car il était tellement simple

_- Comment allez-vous professeur ?_ demanda l'ancienne Serpentard.

_- Très bien et vous même ?_ répondit le vieux professeur.

_- Moyennement, puis-je vous parler ?_ demanda-t-elle

_- Oui, Yanis pouvez-vous porter les affaires de votre mère dans votre salle commune ? _demanda le professeur

_- Biensûre_ répondit Yanis

Le jeune Serpentard s'executa pendant que Lisa et Dumbledore commençaient à discuter en se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur.

_- Professeur, je...je...j'ai quelques problèmes_ commença la jeune femme

_- Oh! vous pouvez tout me dire_ dit le Professeur

_- Je voulais un autre enfant avec mon conjoint, le problèmes c'est que j'en attends deux_ continua-t-elle en baissant la tête

_- Mais ce n'est pas si dramatique_ dit Dumbledore

_- Si, car je sais que je lui fais du mal, j'attends qu'il me fasse une demande en mariage mais je sais qu'il le fera quand il l'aura décidé et je le harcèle, pourtant je sais qu'il m'aime_ dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

Quelqu'un au même moment ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

_- Albus! pourquoi m'as-tu..._commença Lucius_...dérangé_ finit-il_, Oh! ma petite Lisa que se passe-t-il?_ demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès de sa fille.

_- Elle a quelques soucis_ répondit Dumbledore à la place de Lisa

_- Quels genres ?_ continua Lucius

_- Je suis...je suis enceinte_ dit Lisa entre deux sanglots

_- Ce n'est pas un problème mon ange_ rassura Lucius

_- Si! j'ai 35 ans, je suis enceinte de jumeaux et je fais du mal à Blaise _reprit-elle en pleurant et en se mettant dans les bras de son père.

_- Ca va aller, ca va aller!_ dit le blond en caressant la tête de son unique fille

Blaise s'était incrusté chez Harry et Drago. Ils discutaient tous les trois dans le salon.

_- Elle est partie comme ça en prétextant qu'elle devait voir Lucius_ dit Blaise dépité

Drago se mit à rire et les deux autres hommes se demandèrent ce qui lui prenait

_- Tu...tu ne te rappelles pas ?_ commença Drago entre deux fous rires

_- ..._

_- Elle t'avais fais le même coup avant la naissance de Yanis_ continua Drago

_- Tu crois..._commença Blaise

_- Je crois qu'elle est enceinte_ finit Drago


	7. Réconciliations

**Réponses au Reviews**

**JessyMP:** Euh...à chaque fois que Lisa est enceinte elle a besoin de parler à quelqu'un (tout le monde sauf Blaise...le pauvre lol). Lisa aime juste sa petite vie tranquille et quand il y a un obstacle en plein milieu, elle a du mal à y faire face.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Réconciliations**

Blaise transplana de chez Drago jusqu'à Poudlard et chercha desespérément Lisa, en vain.  
Alors qu'il était assis par terre contre un mur, Joy passa

- _Oncle Blaise ?_ dit la jeune fille avec étonnement

- _Oui _répondit-il avec les yeux tout rouge

-_ Tu as pleuré ?_ demanda Joy

- _Oui_ répondit Blaise en baissant la tête, honteux

- _Mais ce n'est pas grave_ dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté de lui, _tu as des problèmes avec Tante Lisa ?_

- _Oui, je crois qu'on va se séparer_ dit-il en se levant

- _Mais tu ne peux pas! _cria Joy, _tu l'aimes_ ajouta-t-elle en levant, _mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous séparer_

- _Merci _lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il s'éloigna en marchant vers nul part.  
Joy aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose mais il n'y pouvait rien.  
Lucius croisa son beau fils dans un des couloirs du chateau, il était complétement dépité, le regard vide et il marchait sans savoir où aller.

- _Blaise!_ cria Lucius

Blaise se retourna doucement comme si on le dérangeait dans ses pensées.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Lucius en s'approchant, _et par pitié dis moi tout!_

- _Lisa ne veut plus de moi, elle va me quitter..._commença Blaise

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de finir que Lucius se mit à rire, Blaise vit tout rouge et s'emporta

- _**C'EST UNE MANIE CHEZ LES MALEFOY DE RIGOLER A CHAQUE FOIS QUE J'OUVRE LA BOUCHE POUR PARLER DE MA FEMME!**_ dit-il en partant

- _Non!_ répondit Lucius en le rattrappant, _je ne devrais pas t'annoncer ça mais..._

- _Elle veut me quitter..._ poursuivit Blaise

- _Pas du tout mon pauvre_ sourit Lucius, _elle est enceinte de jumeaux et refait le même cinéma qu'avant la naissance de Yanis, elle a juste peur, rien de plus mais elle t'aime ça c'est sur._

Blaise se mit à courrir

-_ Mais où tu vas ?_ demanda Lucius

- _Retrouver ma femme!_ répondit Blaise sans se retourner

_- Eh bien voilà une chose de faite_ dit Lucius pour lui même

Dans un placard quelque part au deuxième étage...

- _Ton père va me tuer, si j'ose te toucher une parcelle de peau_ dit Sean

- _Bah qu'il vienne, je l'attends_ répondit Ines en l'embrassant

La porte s'ouvrit...

- _Allez sortez de là!_ dit Lucius

- _Papy!_ dit Ines

- _Il n'y a pas de "Papy" qui compte!_ répondit sévérement le Blond, _tu veux que Drago tue le petit Weasley ou quoi ?  
Et tu n'as que 12 ans ma petite_ ajouta-t-il en touchant la tête de la brunette, _vos chemins se séparent ici!  
Toi jeune fille, tu viens avec moi_ continua Lucius.

Lucius et Ines s'éloignaient tandis que Sean prenait la direction opposée.

- _Comment tu as su ?_ demanda Ines

-_ Je sais tout_ répondit fièrement Lucius

-_ Mais biensûre!_ dit Ines en levant les yeux au ciel. _Dis plutôt que tu possèdes la carte des Maraudeurs_

- _Même pas_ répondit le Blond

En chemin, ils croisèrent Blaise et Lisa, main dans la main, heureux et mal rhabillés...

- _Tu n'as rien dis à Papa ?_ demanda l'adolescente gênée

- _Biensûre que non, tu peux me faire confiance ma puce_ répondit Lucius

Au loin, ils entendirent des cris de femmes.

- _Ton père n'est qu'une..._commença la femme brune lorque Lucius arriva en lui coupant la parole

- _Mon fils est quoi ?_

- _Une lopette_

- _Espèce de folle_ répondit Joy

- _Reste calme Joy, rien ne sert de s'énerver_.

Les deux brunes n'étaient autre que Pansy et Emy Parkinson.  
Dans un "plop", Drago apparut, il avait été prévenu par Dumbledore. Le vieil homme ne supportait plus les querelles incessantes des deux adolescentes, Emy et Joy

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Drago

- _Ta fille se permet bien des choses_ répondit Pansy

- _Et toi aussi..._répliqua Drago

Drago attrappa ses deux filles, suivit de Lucius et partit.

- _Tu avais besoin de te mettre à dos les deux Parkinson ?_ demanda Drago à Joy

- _Elle l'a bien cherché _répondit la jeune fille en colère

- _Qu'est ce que tu as à ton cou, toi ?_ demanda Drago à son autre fille, _ce...ce...ce sont des suçons_ dit-il avec effarement _qui t'as fait ça ?_

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête. Lucius qui était derrière se mit à sourire...


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Drago apprit quelques temps après que sa petite fille fricotait avec le petit Weasley, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque et le tuer mais rien ne se produit, à part ça tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes , après neuf mois avec un énorme ventre, Lisa mit au monde les deux plus belles jumelles, Lily et Emma.

Blaise était le plus heureux des hommes avec sa "petite famille.  
Lucius aussi était heureux, il avait eu un beau mariage avec Charlotte, la mère d'Hermione et avec ses deux petites filles, son bonheur était amplifié.

Les Malefoy, Zabini et Weasley étaient heureux et arrivaient enfin à vivre tous ensemble.


End file.
